Geronimo!
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: How many friends would jump off a waterfall with you? For Ezekiel, there is only one person. That is, if he can convince said best friend to leave the Annex and go with him to a deserted island for a day or two. Written for Jake and Ezekiel Day One as part of the #librariansshipathon! Set after Season Three. (Jake and Ezekiel are my BrOTP of the show, by the way!) No slash.


**Geronimo!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any canon characters. They belong to TNT and any other respective owners of the movie and TV show franchise.**

"Come on, Stone! We gotta go, mate! It's once in a lifetime!" Ezekiel tries to make his point known to the older man as the resident thief sits on top of a bookshelf.

How Ezekiel got up there in the first place is a mystery to Jake, because there is no ladder in sight. The Library family has begun to realize that Ezekiel tends to exhibit cat-like qualities in his movements and sometimes daily actions. So, no. Jacob Stone _really_ did not want to know how long Ezekiel Jones has been perched on the top of the bookcase, nor does he want to know how Ezekiel even got up there. Really. He could live his whole life and not know the root cause of this weird phenomenon Ezekiel habitually takes part in.

"Jones, we've been through this, man," Jake says, setting down books about Native American art to try and help with a new case Flynn and Eve have found themselves on that needs Jake's expertise. "We have a Back Door that can take use anywhere we want to go at the drop of a hat. For free, I might add!" the art historian remarks, thumbing through the index of one book about the Comanche tribe to try and find anything he can about Pia Mupitsi for Flynn and Eve who are apparently going crazy about a Native American owl spirit flying around that Jake is almost certain must be the Comanche Pia Mupitsi. "So, who cares that this airline commercial you saw was advertising for $120 airfare round-trip?"

"Uh, I do, mate!" Ezekiel retorts, leaping down from the bookshelf and looking for all the world like a cat with the wide smile of his and the shifty glance he is giving Jacob. "I mean, come on! We could actually go, _on a plane,_ to a nearly uninhabited island and jump off a waterfall while the tide's low enough to find some of the hidden caves! Doesn't that even begin to peak your interest, cowboy?" Ezekiel grins at just the thought of the adventure he has planned for himself and his best friend who turned out to be like an older brother figure.

"Give the book back, Jones," Jacob instructs in a no-nonsense mood once he notices Ezekiel has swiped the book on the Comanche that contains the research he needs to call and give Eve and Flynn. "Look, I can't talk about this right now. Why don't ya go annoy Jenkins, hmm? You seem to be good at that," he deadpans, taking the book back before entering in Eve's number in his phone to give her the information required.

"Oh, Mr. Stone, please do not rope me into the antics of one Mr. Ezekiel Jones, a man who always insists on helping and then ends up making my experiment take twice as long as it needs to," Jenkins speaks up as he appears with a cup of tea in one hand and a stack of ledgers in the other hand.

Somehow, Jenkins always seems to know whenever anyone is ever talking about him, no matter where he is within the Library or Annex.

"Well, it'd beat 'im trying to tell me we need to go and take a plane to a nearly deserted island that's about fourteen hours away just where he can jump off a waterfall and try to find some hidden caves the island supposedly has," Jake speaks up to the caretaker, wanting Jenkins to know what exactly the circumstances for telling Ezekiel to go and bother the Knight of the Round Table are.

"You guys can always just take the Back Door!" Cassandra speaks up, skipping in with her arms filled with bags of oats as she prepares to go and feed the Library's unicorn that lives in the Large Collections Annex.

"What?" Ezekiel inquires, shocked by Cassandra's sudden outburst filled with her usual amount of energy that is ever-present.

"You want us to leave, Cassie?" Jake questions, just as shocked by Cassandra's statement as was Ezekiel.

"Yes, please do," Jenkins mumbles in the background, still wanting to keep up his appearance as the unsocial, cross, and sarcastic caretaker even though he has come to accept the LITs, Eve, and Flynn into his life.

"Well, you and Ezekiel have never just gotten to go anywhere on your own to explore. I mean, the submarine was one thing, but it was in the same area as all the rest of us! So, go and explore! Throw each other under the water like you did when went to Hawaii with Eve and Flynn! I dunno, do whatever it is that guys do when they hang out with their friends!" the redhead mathematician eagerly starts to ramble, not knowing exactly what guy best friends who are almost like brothers do when around one another.

After all, she had never been around many kids her own age during her childhood and adolescence, especially not any boys once she got to be ten and older.

"Eat pizza!" Ezekiel says, thinking of what he and Jake do in the Library's theatre room when they are just hanging out between cases on Friday night after saving the world no fewer than twice a week.

"Play video games!" Jake adds in, thinking of how heated his and Ezekiel's battles of _Injustice: Gods Among Us_ can get when they both are trying exceedingly hard to win at the battles between heroes and villains.

"Mm-hmm. Well, this will be a fun and new experience for both of you," Jenkins suggests, going to set up the Back Door where maybe the cowboy and the thief will go to the island and leave the caretaker in peace.

"Go on, you guys! You deserve a break! Besides, Eve and I went to Shanghai one time when Flynn was gone for a day in order to have a bit of girl time since Eve was missing Flynn!" Cassandra speaks up once more.

"You told us that you were goin' to stop a group of orcs who were terrorizing Shanghai!" Jake gasps, his mouth falling agape.

"She told me that they had to stop a group of gremlins!" Ezekiel counters, adding in the version of the story he was told by Cassandra.

"Well… Let's just say the orcs were part of a movie in a film festival Eve and I went to and the gremlins served as more of a distraction to Ezekiel the movie fanatic than anything else," Cassandra admits, her face blushing a bright red as she reveals the slight fabrication she had come up with to tell Jake and Ezekiel.

Flynn had been gone, so no one needed to tell him, and Jenkins was perfectly fine with the two women of the team going off and spending time away from the Annex.

 _"_ _There's less noise that way," Jenkins had_ _said in that snarky tone of voice he uses when teasing his new-found Library family._

So, Cassandra and Eve went to Shanghai and had one of the most relaxing days in another country that either has ever had due to the fact that Eve had seen horrors in most countries whereas when the two were on missions with the guys, the other countries would be in danger from magical threats.

In present day, neither Jacob nor Ezekiel has said anything about the trip to the almost uninhabited island that Ezekiel wants to check out in order to go and jump off a waterfall and possibly find some hidden caves. The whole situation of finding hidden caves is reminding Jake a bit of the book he once read, entitled _The Lacuna,_ a book by the famous Barbara Kingsolver.

"Fine, Jones," Jake finally concedes, a sigh evident in his voice. "We can go to the island if you so want to in order to have some time like Eve and Cassandra did. I mean, it has been a bit of a time since we have had a guys' night out," he remembers, thinking back to when he, Ezekiel, and Flynn had gone to the new exhibit at the science museum per Flynn's choice before stopping off at a pizza café for Ezekiel and then ending the night going to see the movie _King Arthur: Legend of the Sword._ "Too bad Flynn's not here to go with us. You know the man loves finding hidden caves almost as much as he loves Eve and mummies," Jake jokes with a large grin, but he is being almost entirely serious. "Jenkins, do ya wanna come with us?" he offers to the caretaker, blue eyes turning to face the Knight of the Round Table in question.

"No, Mr. Stone. I believe Ms. Cillian wished for us to hold down the fort while you two, Colonel Baird, and Mr. Carsen are gone," Jenkins admits. "Ms. Cillian would go on any missions that may come up of importance and I will be needed here to work the Back Door for all of you. So, sorry Mr. Stone, but I cannot leave my post at the Annex today. Though, thank you for extending an invitation; it is greatly appreciated," Jenkins smiles, and just getting the caretaker to show some emotion is a win for Jake since Jenkins has helped to make Jacob's emotions contained such as when they came back from the oil rig where Isaac Stone just so happened to be working.

"Gotcha. No problem, Jenkins. Now, then, Jones," Jake begins to direct towards the Australian thief who is bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet. "Let me have fifteen minutes to pack a bag, and then we can go and jump off a waterfall or whatever else you seem to have planned for this trip," he grins, excitement gaining in his voice as he thinks of how cool it will be to actually go and _jump_ off a waterfall for the first time.

"Awesome! I'll go get the snorkeling gear!" Ezekiel excitedly smiles, looking for all the world like a younger brother who has just gotten permission to go somewhere cool with his older brother and the older brother's friends.

Jenkins cannot help but sigh at their antics. The two men acted like they couldn't stand each other half the time, but he knew they were inseparable like twins or really good friends that have become like brothers such as the Greasers in _The Outsiders._ Cassandra giggles at the fact that she actually got the boys to agree on something before she runs off to try and do some research on more Comanche folklore in case Flynn and Eve were to call again once Jake and Ezekiel are gone. Usually decisions turned into arguments between Jacob and Ezekiel are broken up by Eve, or sometimes even Flynn. If there is ever any doubt that Eve and Flynn are Team Mom and Team Dad, respectively, all such thoughts vanish when the Guardian and Head Librarian treat their LITs like their own children. It actually is quite sweet and makes all three LITs now fully-trained Librarians feel like they belong as part of a family made by friendship and platonic love for one another, not blood.

When Jenkins powers up the Back Door, Jake and Ezekiel excitedly jump through the door, snorkels on their faces in order to be able to breathe just in case the Back Door- or Jenkins- found it funny enough to deposit them into the ocean. However, the two men end up inside what can only be described as looking like a cabana, but the building is filled with postcards and swimsuits in case someone was crazy enough to come to an island without a swimsuit, apparently. So, they instantly take the snorkels off of their faces and instead just hold them in their hands before walking out of the cabana-like store, receiving odd glances in the process since they just walked out of the staff only room since the store does not have any other doors the two Librarians could have fallen through.

"Well, that was a rather strange welcome," Ezekiel smirks, just glad that he is on the island and was able to convince his best friend and brother figure to come with him.

"Yeah. But, hey, at least we didn't come through a bathroom this time like usual!" Jake announces with an equally wide grin on his face as he steps out into the sand, feeling the sand squelch beneath his bare feet.

His shoes, after all, remained in the waterproof duffel bag he carried just in case the Back Door dropped them in the ocean. Not that there are doors in the ocean, but the Back Door sometimes has a very cruel sense of humor. Or, is that just Jenkins that manages to pull that trick off…?

"I know! That's a win!" Ezekiel laughs, holding his hand up and high-fiving Jake before taking off in a sprint with a challenging grin on his face. "Last one to the top of the waterfall's a snail!" he turns around and smirks at Jake.

"JONES!" Jacob practically roars, dropping his hands by his side and taking off after Ezekiel with as much speed as he can muster at one time. "That's no fair, man! You started before me!" he calls after the sprinting Australian thief.

"Guess you'll just have to catch up, cowboy!" Ezekiel calls over his shoulder to Jake. "Besides, it's a long way to the waterfall. I just wanna hurry up and get there!" he grins, surging forward as he uses his thief speed he has perfected over the years while making narrow escapes.

Their laughter, threats, challenges, and pounding feet fill the air, bursting the otherwise tranquil environment. However, no other tourists have arrived yet, due to having to take extremely long flights to get anywhere even moderately close to the island. So, there appears to be no problem with the two Librarians making enough noise with their friendly competition, save for the tropical birds being frightened and flying out of the trees as a result.

When Ezekiel and Jake reach the top of the waterfall, neither of them expected the view from the top to be so breath-taking. From the vantage point at the top of the waterfall, the entire island can be seen, along with the surrounding ocean as well. Crystal blue water pours from the waterfall down into an azure pool of water that then flows to join the ocean. The white sand can be seen in the distance as well, glittering in the sun and creating an almost picture-perfect movie scene. A few tropical birds of varying colors can be seen and heard as they vocally begin constructing their seasonal nests. Jake can't help but take out his camera and snap dozens of pictures of the local wildlife, including to not limited to birds, turtles, and even a few iguanas as well. Ezekiel, of course, tries to photobomb most of the pictures, even going as far as to pick up a turtle and hold it with a big smile on the young thief's face. At first, Jacob Stone was almost furious with Ezekiel for picking up and disturbing precious wildlife, but he had to admit that Ezekiel actually positioned the turtles in perfect lighting that otherwise wouldn't exist on the turtles' ground level due to the thick canopy of trees above. So, no, Jake didn't complain about Ezekiel disturbing the wildlife because it made for better lighting on the turtle and made Ezekiel look just so happy and pleased.

Eventually, a brightly colored red and green parrot lands on Jake's shoulder, so Ezekiel pulls out his phone and snaps a picture since Jacob wouldn't be able to pass the camera off without startling the bird away. After Ezekiel snaps a few pictures, the parrot flies away and the two friends take that as a sign that they can begin jumping off the waterfall.

"All right! You ready for this, mate?" Ezekiel grins, shoes kicked off in the sand next to his small suitcase.

"I've been ready for this all day, man!" Jake smiles, taking a minute to secure his snorkel since they planned on snorkeling to see the fish after diving off the waterfall. "I'm glad you talked me into coming with you, Jones," he continues, snorkel firmly in place as he prepares to jump off the waterfall and feel the cool water smack against his face and sink in through his T-shirt and pair of swim shorts.

"I knew you'd like this place, Stone!" Ezekiel calls over the rushing water that seems to be beaconing Jake and Ezekiel more and more by the second. "Now, do we want to jump off on three to make bigger waves in the water below?" the Australian thief asks, looking down at the sheer drop that is present in front of him.

"Yeah! Yeah, that sounds good!" Jacob shouts over the roar of the water in the process.

"Okay, I'll count," Ezekiel grins, prepared to do one of the major stunts on his list that he has always wanted to do in his life. "One! Two! Three!" he yells at the top of his lungs, and he and Jake leap off of the waterfall at the same time, the wind and water howling around them as they fall from such a great height.

"Geronimo!" Jacob and Ezekiel both shout before whooping as they continue to fall down towards the water, crashing into the crystal blue water with a resounding _SPLASH!_

 **Author's Note: And there is my Jake and Ezekiel contribution for the first day of the shipathon week! For all of you who may have read my previous stories for the shipathon, I must apologize to you for not posting for quite a few days. I am in the middle of trying to write those stories now. I will try my hardest to get it up if I can before my senior year in high school starts in a week! Thanks for your understanding! Anyway, I may take some days of from the shipathon, such as when school starts back in a week. My school work comes back, and I have another fandom week I am participating in during the last week of September. However, I will always try to catch back up. Well, that's about all I have to say other than I hoped everyone enjoyed this one-shot and reviews are always appreciated! Oh, and in case it wasn't obvious, Jake and Ezekiel are my BrOTP of the** ** _Librarians_** **series! All right, that's all I have to say for now. Have a good morning, afternoon, or night!**


End file.
